Negotiations with the grandmaster of Droids
The Droid Myōryū-ji was a cold winter environment, inside the dojo was a Droid factory, it was creating many Droids in all kinds of shapes and sizes and uploading lots of programming into them, in a special chamber, a droid wearing special grandmaster robes was meditating, then two droids entered his chamber, the droid opens his eyes Grandmaster Yellow: What is troubling you my students? White Brigade Droid: Sir! an aircraft is requesting to land, shall we give them passage? Grandmaster Yellow: Proceed! I want to know what these outlanders want and what their wishes are Gamma Gamma: Roger roger (The droid named Gamma leaves Yellow's chamber) Grandmaster Yellow: I have a bad feeling about this. (After giving approval to land the gunship landed and stepping out were Playmaker, Ai, Aqua, Tuxedo Mask, Amy and a few of their royal guards stepping out of the gunship and are greeted by a LEP Servant Droid) LEP Servant Droid: Welcome to Myōryū-ji winter lands of the Brigade Droids, I am known as Unit L-4D at your service Amy: We wish to speak with your Master the Grandmaster of Brigade Droids L-4D: Very well, if you would so kindly to follow me (Everyone followed L-4D to where the Grandmaster of Brigade Droids is) L-4D: It’s been a while since we last had guests come here, but it’s nice to have guests come. Tuxedo Mask: You get visitors often? L-4D: Negative we do not (Two gold luxury Droids and two super Brigade Droids were by the Grandmaster's sides L-4D bowed to his master) L-4D: Grandmaster, we have guests. Grandmaster Yellow: Ah, it’s nice to have guests, bring them in. L-4D: Roger roger (L-4D makes a hand gesture for them to come in, then they take their seats on some cushions, the Grandmaster of the brigade Droids also sat down, while Luxury Droids made food for the guests) Grandmaster Yellow: So tell me, what brings you outsiders to our home if I may ask? Amy: A lot of reasons sir Grandmaster Yellow: Go on I'm listening Ai: Well we're from the resistance, as a fellow machine you know how the world thinks and acts Grandmaster Yellow: Yes I take the title of Grandmaster very seriously, I meant to say who sent you to our land Aqua: The Sage of Time Koga, Grandmaster Yellow Grandmaster Yellow: Ah yes the Sage of Time Koga, it has been a while since I heard that name, he and I are great friends. L-4D: Its true, those 2 go way back. Amy: We need your support in order to defeat Shade, please Grandmaster Yellow Grandmaster Yellow: Hmm, are you sure that is wise? I mean you are planning to recruit the grandmaster of the Haruno clan Grandmaster Highzo Playmaker: Sometimes traditions need to broken in order to create new possibilities Grandmaster Yellow: If you want me and every member of the Brigade Droids to join you in the war, then you must negotiate with Grandmaster Highzo of the Haruno Clan, if he and the Haruno Clan agree to join, then we’ll join you in this war. Aqua: We will return with the Haruno Clan at our side. Grandmaster Yellow: I shall prepare my infinite number of Droids, each one by rank, be careful, his infinite number of men, and infinite number of women, each one by rank, are all just as powerful. Ai: We’ll take our chances. (Then a damaged brigade Droid came rushing into the room) Grandmaster: Cabel! What happened!? Cable: An Inquisitor, he took us by surprise, he's attacking our home looking for something! Grandmaster Yellow: What did the Inquisitor use? what was his weapon? Cable: he used a Pokémon sir Grandmaster Yellow: get to the medical bay Cable: Roger roger Grandmaster Yellow: L-4D, fix up Cable, we can’t have him looking like this. L-4D: Roger roger (L-4D took Cable to get repaired) Grandmaster Yellow: It would seem our enemies have arrived to take our home, I request your help please Amy: You can count on us sir, Mercury power make up! (Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury) (in the droid factory the First Brother was attacking and destroying Brigade Droids with Death Grunts and Purge Troopers with him) 1st Brother: Continue the onslaught we don't stop until we find what we're looking for! Ai: Stop what you’re doing! (The 1st brother sees Ai in human form, and he has Water Leviathan @Ignister, Earth Golem @Ignister, Wind Pegasus @Ignister, Light Dragon @Ignister, Dark Templar @Ignister, and Fire Phoenix @Ignister on the field) 1st Brother: Who are you!? Ai: My name is Ai 1st Brother: Ai? Ai: You know, the Dark Ignis Aqua: And I’m Aqua! (1st Brother sees Aqua in human form, she has Marincess Crystal Heart, Marincess Marbled Rock, and Marincess Great Bubble Reef, Marincess Wonder Heart, Marincess Coral Anemone, and Marincess Sea Angel on the field) 1st Brother: Aqua? Aqua: The Water Ignis 1st Brother: Aren’t there supposed to be 6 of you? Ai: If you‘re referring to Earth, Flame, Windy, and Lightning, yes they have human forms too, but no they’re not here, we’re more than enough to handle you. 1st Brother: heh I don't even need to battle fools like you! I'm here for the Grandmaster, hand him and all his secrets over to me or that will be trouble for you! Playmaker: You do not deserve it! (1st Brother looks to a Death Grunt and a Purge Trooper as they leave the room while the other Grunts and Purge Troopers prepared to attack the heroes, but just then the Grunts and Purge Troopers were blasted by someone, and it was Grandmaster Yellow, he had a blaster in hands) 1st Brother: So the grandmaster finally reveals himself! Ai: Not to worry Grandmaster, we’ll handle this guy (Then a blast happened, a few grunts were seen unconscious, as Sergey was seen standing, he had Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin, Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken, Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon, and Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha on the field) Sergey: Bring it on! I’ll crush any enemy! 1st Brother: GET THIS GUY!!! (Many grunts rushed to attack Sergey, but Sergey was to powerful for them) Sailor Mercury: Give it up 1st Brother! Grandmaster Yellow: No! I shall deal with the inquisitor, he sent some of his death grunts and Purge Troopers into the ground below, stop them! I will handle him! Tuxedo Mask: Are you sure? Grandmaster Yellow: Yes I am, we Brigade Droids know combat in many styles including Duel monsters and Pokémon Playmaker: Very well, let’s do this you guys. (Ai, Aqua, Sergey, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask nodded as they went with Playmaker to fight the enemy underground) 1st Brother: Oh I'm gonna enjoy bringing you to Shade! Grandmaster Yellow: That won't be happening 1st Brother! (1st Brother brought out his Pokéball, while Grandmaster Yellow brought out a Pokéball) 1st Brother: Lucario front and center! (Out came a blue jackal like Pokémon wearing black clothes like his master, then Grandmaster Yellow threw his Pokéball) Grandmaster Yellow: Go! Scizor! (Out came a red mantis like Pokémon with claws)